


Mako and Asami's Lunch Date

by heartsyhawk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Masami - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, written for the kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsyhawk/pseuds/heartsyhawk
Summary: Originally posted in 2014 on the KinkmemeMako and Asami have a lunch date, but they don't quite make their reservation at Kwong's.





	Mako and Asami's Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> June 15, 2019 I found an old file and decided to upload it here. It was written and originally published for the Kink Meme on Live Journal February 20, 2014, so if it looks familiar, that may be why.
> 
> I always suspected that Mako and Asami's "Lunch Date" from Episode 5 of Season 1 was code for they were going to have sex, so...I wrote that missing scene.

“Well teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date.” Mako smiled and put his arm around Asami’s shoulders. 

As soon as they were out of the gym, Asami spun Mako around and shoved him against the wall. He grunted in surprise as the air left his lungs and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth in a hungry, probing kiss. The sweet little nose kisses they had greeted each other with always wound her up like this, he mused. He was intentionally keeping their PDAs mild in front of Bolin and Korra lest they start getting ideas but the moment they were out of his younger teammates' line of sight, the rules went out the window.

He loved her enthusiasm and responded readily with his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. One hand slid down until it came to a rest on her backside and he cupped her cheek gently with the other. Mako closed his eyes and focused on pouring all his feelings into the kiss.

Asami threaded her fingers into Mako's hair and pressed herself closer to his body. Thoughts of negatively influencing his baby brother and the Avatar fled his mind and he breathed the scent of her shampoo-it was heady and floral and feminine though the distinct smell of motor fuel clung faintly to her as well. It was an intoxicating and uniquely Asami smell; and it was quickly becoming one of his very favorites.

She trailed her tongue along his teeth and tangled it with his before pulling away slightly. She smiled at him and toyed with the hairs at the back of his neck before leaning in to pepper his jawline with quick kisses. He groaned contently when she brought her lips to a sensitive spot on his neck right by his ear.

"We should get going," she whispered breathily.

"Right. Lunch." He said distractedly. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head to clear it, but Asami's face was slightly flushed, her lipstick was a little smudged and her eyes were a little darker than usual and slightly cloudy with desire, none of which was helping him focus on their lunch date. "What time do we need to be there?"

Asami leaned up and captured his lips with her own once more. She nipped his lower lip affectionately and wrapped her arms languidly around his neck. "There's no rush. We have plenty of time. We could stop at the estate first, if you want." She said in an innocent tone but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Mako's mouth went dry and he forgot how to form words. But he nodded rapidly and pulled her flush against him. There was no missing just how much he wanted to go back to her house.

Later, if he had been asked with a knife to his throat, he would not have been able to honestly answer how he and Asami managed to get safely from the arena to the Sato mansion. All he could remember was the series of increasingly desperate kisses at every stop sign and a tiny nagging voice at the back of his head mumbling something about how she really should have had the hand teasing delicate shapes on his thigh on the steering wheel instead.

When the car finally stopped in the garage, Mako half thought she was just going to push him into the back seat like she had a couple times before when she couldn't wait to get to a bed. But she clamored out of the car and gave him a look that, if she had been born a firebender, would have literally lit under a fire under him to get him moving.

At the front door she roughly grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face down to hers. The pair of them somehow made it up the stairs without tripping or separating their mouths for longer than it took to hiss the other person's name in pleasure or whimper to the spirits. Their hands traveled feverishly over each other's chests and backs, caressing, tickling, and tugging futilely at clothes.

They reached her room and he profusely thanked the spirits she had left the door ajar earlier that morning because with his hands full of Asami and his head spinning and his thoughts very distracted, dealing with the doorknob might have made him cry.

Asami dragged him through the door and kicked it closed behind her. She smirked against his lips and started on the buttons of his jacket. He groaned into her kiss as she slid it roughly down his shoulders and he fumbled with her buttons as she backed him toward her bed.a

"Why do you have so many layers?" He grumbled in frustration. She just giggled and peeled his tattered undershirt over his head. He finally got her jacket unbuttoned and tossed it to the floor before realizing that she hadn't ever worn this particular dress on an occasion where he undressed her and...spirits how many clasps and buttons did a girl need to hold her dress closed anyway?! 

He tugged at the fabric and whined a little in exasperation. Fancy dresses meant tiny dainty buttons and really he was just beginning to think this dress had been intentionally designed to deter boyfriends. Asami seemed to find his distress amusing because she laughed outright as she quickly untied the sash at his waist. But eventually she felt some measure of pity for him, or maybe she realized he was getting frustrated enough to just rip through the buttons, and she must have been a fond of this particular dress, because she gently pushed his hands away and reached around her back to undo the buttons herself.

He stared appreciatively as she gently twisted her hips to shake the sleek black fabric to the floor until she was standing before him in her silky lacey underslip."Spirits, Asami..."

She grinned wickedly and straddled his lap. She leaned close and rubbed his nose with hers before nuzzling into his neck and busying her hands with the ties holding his pants closed. The moment his ridiculously fastidious knots came loose she leaned up and nipped his ear.

"Let's get these out of the way, hm?" She breathed and pushed him onto his back. She kissed his chin, his jaw, his neck, his chest and guided the pants over his hips and down his legs. He stared up at her hungrily as she started on his shorts and he became acutely aware that she was still much more dressed than he was. He sat up abruptly and captured her lips with his own.

"You need to not be wearing that." He growled and fumbled at the back of her slip. "Oh thank the spirits for whoever invented zippers..." He half sobbed and buried his face against her neck as the zipper easily gave way. He yanked at the straps until he could slide it off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged his lips back to hers. He slowly slid his hands down her sides with the intent of taking off her nylons and hesitated at her hips.

His eyes widened and she smirked impishly as he realized she was not wearing underwear. "What?" She asked coyly. "Last time you just burned them off anyway."

He swallowed, kissed her hard, and made quick work of her tights. He kissed a blazing trail from her navel to her neck as he stood back up and let his hands wander around her back to the clasp of her bra.

She giggled into his neck and hooked her thumbs into the waist band of his shorts. A few moments and some groping and wriggling later they fell naked, panting, and gasping with need onto her bed.

They had a brief struggle for dominance which ended with Asami stretched lazily atop him, holding his arms pinned above his head. She kissed him torturously slowly and ignored the pressure against her thigh. He whimpered and writhed beneath her desperately until she released his hands. He heated his hands slightly and greedily kneaded the flesh of her breasts and backside. 

She moaned in pleasure and nipped at his shoulder. "Spirits...Mako" she gasped as he continued. "Do you have any idea how wonderful that feels?" She threw her head back and cried out wantonly.

"A-Asami, please!" He groaned between pants. He stared up at her, eyes wide and wild and squirmed the tiniest bit beneath her. She smirked and trailed her tongue slowly across his jawline, down his neck, onto his chest. She took one of his nipples between her teeth and his eyes rolled up into his head.

She giggled at the sight, and unintentionally puffed a breath of warm air on his newly moist skin. He hissed in surprise and his back arched up toward her. She clearly loved the reaction and did it again.

Mako uttered a strangled noise and his hips bucked up automatically. " ‘Sami...I can't...need to...Oh please please spirits please..." he babbled into her neck.

"You don't need to beg, Sweetie." She kissed him affectionately. "Though spirits know I love you when you get so frustrated."She whispered as she sat up to re-situate herself. 

He leaned up on his elbows and caressed her cheek. He was panting and his eyes were dark with desire but he was smiling softly, affectionately. "I love you too."

She pressed him roughly into the mattress and kissed him hard as she guided him into her. Everything exploded into a very intense white hot pleasure as they quickly found a familiar rhythm. The motions had a sensuous accompanying soundtrack of moans, gasps, little sighs, and Mako yelping syllables of her name. His hands were everywhere, massaging and warm and wonderful; hers caressed and tickled without abandon. 

Asami found herself amazed at how quickly they dragged each other to their peaks and while she knew they couldn't possibly last much longer, part of her wished they could keep going just like this forever.

Mako was almost at his limit; his muscles were tensing and his movements were getting more frenzied. He pressed frantic kisses all over her face and neck. She moaned appreciatively and suddenly his eyes flew wide open and with one final buck of his hips and a strangled yelp, he cried her name plaintively.

His call and the rush of warmth where his body met hers pushed her over the edge moments later. She rode the waves of pleasure as long as she could until she collapsed bonelessly onto his chest. She lay there for a while, catching her breath and listening to their hearts racing together.

He smiled through half lidded eyes at her and stroked her hair gently. "Spirits, you're gorgeous, Asami. love you." He murmured affectionately.

"I love you more." She kissed him gently.

"If that's even possible I am the luckiest guy in Republic City and probably the world." He caressed her cheek.

She sat up without warning and he whimpered at the loss of contact. She smiled reassuringly, carefully slipped off him, and quickly crawled back up to his side. He tucked her into his arms and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Moments later his breathing was even and shallow and she smiled against his skin as she realized he had fallen asleep.

She lay there for a while, appreciating his firebender warmth and just thinking how perfectly she fit into his arms until she drifted peacefully off in a nap of her own.

Mako woke up with a yawn and found himself face to face with a smiling, content Asami, their noses inches apart. He couldn't help the easy grin that crawled across his face. "Hey," he whispered, as though he hated to break the silence.

"Hey," she whispered back. "Welcome back to Republic City, Sleepyhead." Asami teased playfully.

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Practice was kind of intense this morning and my shift at the power plant last night must have taken more out of me than I thought..." 

She giggled slightly. "Mako, it's ok. Don't worry so much. I fell asleep for a little while too." She assured him. "Besides, it was nice...seeing you relax so much around me." She gave him a soft smile. "You looked so peaceful I couldn't bear to wake you up."

He beamed shyly and took her hand in his own. Suddenly he frowned. "How long was I out?"

Asami shrugged a shoulder. "Only about two,two and a half hours." She said like it was no big deal. “You’ve got a big match tonight so I figured I should let you rest a bit. Gotta be at your best if you want to kick some Rabbiroo butt, Champ” She joked. Then she smiled to reassure him. “Your match starts at 7:30 so there’s still plenty of time before you need to get home for dinner with Bolin.”

"Two...two hours?!" He yelped and sat up like he was electrocuted. "Oh no...our reservation..." 

Asami chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. “It’s fine, Mako. I already phoned the restaurant and told them we were running late.” Mako’s cheeks turned very pink and he looked horrified. She laughed and rolled her eyes. “It isn’t like I told the Maitre d’ why we missed our reservation, you don’t need to look so nervous.” She gave an easy smile. “Everything’s in order, they said they’ll happily take us whenever we get there. It just might not be our usual table.”

“Oh.” He smiled hesitantly. “That’s nice of them to be so flexible.” 

“My dad and Mr. Kuang have been friends since they were little kids.” Asami shrugged and she kissed him again. “When he opened his restaurant he promised he’d always have a table waiting for my dad.”

“Ah.” Mako nodded. He was still unused to all the favors and privileges Asami’s last name granted her from people who wouldn’t look twice at Mako if he wasn’t with her. 

Asami smiled reassuringly, as though she could read his mind. “They said it’s a slow afternoon anyway, so it isn’t a big deal.” She reached to pull her hair up. “So I figure we can shower and head on over. We could save time and share, if you want.” She glanced at him coyly.

He grinned wolfishly. “Well that would save time. And water.”

She smirked. “Sounds like a plan then.” She moved to stand up and the silky sheet slid down her body. Mako’s eyes locked immediately onto her breasts.

She rolled her eyes affectionately. “You’re looking pretty good yourself, Sweetie.” She stood up. “C’mon.”

She pulled him to his feet and he lunged in for a kiss. In an instant he’d pulled her flush against him and was kissing her aggressively. She giggled against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stumbled, connected to her bathroom and only pulled apart (reluctantly) so Asami could turn on the water. 

She sat perched on the side of the bathtub with her wrist under the tap to gauge the temperature while Mako instantly kissed at her neck. “Should we go for a bath? Or a shower?” She asked flippantly.

Mako nuzzled against her neck and shrugged. “Whichever’s fine.” He grunted and trailed a line of open mouthed kisses down her neck and nipped at the place where her neck met her collar bone. 

“Mmmm. Mako,” She purred and rolled her head back to give him more access. “If you want I could call the restaurant and just have them deliver some food. That way we can--” She gasped as his mouth closed over her nipple. “Take our time here...” She managed to hiss through her teeth. She reached behind her and turned off the water spigot and then buried her fingers in Mako’s hair. He kissed her slowly, reverently and made his way down her torso, over her midriff and hesitated to look back up at her and smile tenderly. She returned his smile and winked as he  
sank to his knees and gently parted her thighs. “After all, there hasn’t been nearly enough eating on this lunchdate.”

He flushed at the double entendre and quickly set about changing that.

**Author's Note:**

> In hind sight, I realized that the canon series of events makes this a little bittersweet--this is set in early episode 5 which is right before things get complicated, but I do think that in this moment they were happy.


End file.
